The Best Gift
by Himawaarii Nara
Summary: Berawal Dari Boruto yang sendirian dirumah Dan boruto memutuskan Untuk keluar, tapi siapa sangka Boruto bertemu Dengan sarada, bagaimana jika Dari pertemuan yang tidak sengajaan itu malah Berakhir Dengan Janji Untuk memberi Hadiah? /kalau kau tidak ingin pergi dengan ku, ya sudah pulang saja sana!/ Aku Akan menunggu/ tousan! nanadaime hokage!/ warning typo, ooc etc, bad summary


**The best gift**

 **Naruto dkk adalah kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tapi Fanfiction Ini Marni Dari Imajinasi saya Dan Kalau Ada kesamaan** **tokoh** **, alur, tema, tempat** **Dan Tanggal lahir(?)** **waktu saya mintak maaf yaaa**

 **WARNING! OOC TYPO ETC BERTEBARAN**

 **saya berterima kasih Untuk seluruh Rakyat ffn**

 ** _pairing : Boruto Uzumaki - Sarada Uchiha_**

 ** _Rated : Teen_**

 ** _Don't bully and bashing_**

 ** _banyak ke khilafan di dalam fanfic in harap di maklumi_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy reading! Enjoy_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

boruto duduk di ruang makan, hari ini rumah begitu sepi, ayah nya yang seorang hokage itu kini sedang tidak ada di desa, dan ibu nya, ia mengikuti ayah nya, karna lusa adalah pernikahan kazekage desa suna , sabaku no gaara ,

dalam hal ini ia ingin mengajak mitsuki berjalan keliling desa, tapi mitsuki tidak bisa, ia ada misi, shikadai? tentu saja ia ikut pergi ke suna, karna paman nya yang menikah, inojin? ia sedang pergi misi bersama metal lee, anak paman rock lee

terpaksa ia berjalan keliling konoha sendiri, salah sendiri boruto kenapa menolak ajakan himawari untuk ke kediaman klan hyuuga

" apa lebih baik aku ke klan saja ya? "

" hoii baka boruto "

boruto memandang ke sumber suara, di lihatnya rekan 1 tim nya, sarada uchiha

" apasih sarada! "

boruto sudah cukup tidak mood hari ini, dan ia tidak lagi ini di ajak bertengkar atau berkelahi

" hei aku hanya bercanda tau, tidak usah semarah itu "

" hn "

' kenapa dia jadi seperti ayah ku '

" temani aku yuk "

" kemana? kau mengajak ku kencan ya hahaha "

" aku mau kepanti asuhan tempat paman kabuto dasar baka "

sarada berjalan meninggalkan boruto, boruto hanya diam di tempat dia tadi berdiri, ia melihat punggung sarada, rambut hitam sarada yang sudah mulai panjang

" ikut tidak? dasar baka! "

kini suara teriakan sarada menyadarkan lamunan boruto, boruto memandang ke arah mata gadis uchiha itu, sepertinya sarada cukup kesal di buat boruto

" Tentu saja "

* * *

sarada begitu senang bermain dengan uchiha shin yang sangat banyak ini, tapi tidak apa, mereka sudah memiliki nama masing - masing, sedangkan beruto duduk di atas bebatuan

" halo tuan boruto, saya bernama ramen "

boruto seketika menjadi patung, dia bingung, bagaimana bisa paman kabuto yang jenius itu, menamai salah satu dari klon uchiha ini dengan nama ramen

" kenapa nama mu ramen? "

" tuan hokage lah yang menamai saya ramen "

kini beruto terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit, dia pikir kabuto lah yang menjadi idiot, ternyata ayah nya lah yang idiot

' akhirnya keinginan ayah memberi nama ramen terkabul juga '

" halo, nama mu siapa? "

kini sarada sudah bergabung dengan boruto dan salah satu klon yang kita ketahui namanya adalah ramen

" ramen "

" eh? kau lapar ya? aku menanyakan nama mu "

" iya nona sarada, nama ku ramen "

" A-apa?! "

" itu nama khusus dari hokage ke 7 "

sarada memandang ke arah boruto, sedangkan yang di pandang hanya mengakat bahu , dengan iringan gelengan

" ohh, nama yang bagus ramen haha "

Terpaksa sarada tersenyun masam - masam Demi menyengankan hati uchiha bawa- maksudnya uchiha shin, sedangkan boruto habya tersenyun sesaat

" terimah kasih nona sarada "

tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, kabuto berjalan ke arah mereka, kabuto juga sudah bertambah tua, sebenarnya boruto tidak Ingin memanggilnya paman, baginya kabuto lebih cocok di panggil kakek, tapi kalau ia memanggil kabuto kakek, tsunade bakal di panggil apa? nenek buyut?!

" boruto, sarada tumben kalian hanya berdua, dimana mitsuki? "

" dia sedang misi paman, dan aku sedang tidak ada misi bersama boruto"

" bagaimana kalau kalian masuk saja? ramen, ajak mereka berdua ya "

" tidak usah "

boruto turun dari batu yang ia duduki tadi, lalu berjalan ke sebelah sarada, boruto memegang bahu sarada dari samping, dan itu cukup membuat sarada panas, karna marah -atau mungkin malu-

" kami ingin pulang saja paman hehe "

kabuto melihat cengir khas naruto, lalu perlahan 2 bocah anak murid konohamaru itu berjalan, punggung dengan lambang kipas dengan warna merah putih dan lingkaran yang memutar berkali - kali , lambang khas keluarga mereka

* * *

selama perjalanan hanya sarada yang bercerita sangat antusias, tentang dia yang ingin jadi hokage, atau ayah nya yang akan pulang 2 bulan lagi, atau kakashi yang lagi berlibur bersama gai dan mirai

" kau kenapa sih? kau dengar tidak aku bicara?! "

" dengar kok "

" kalau kau tidak ingin pergi dengan ku, ya sudah pulang saja sana! "

sarada sudah jalan mendahului boruto, baginya boruto hari ini berbeda, biasanya ia yang -seolah-mengabaikan baruto, tapi hari ini, lelaki itu keterlalu bisa - bisa nya mengabaikan sarada

" oi oi jangan marah dong "

boruto menarik lengan tangan sarada, tentu saja sarada berusaha melepasnya, ini bukan pertama kali mereka bertengka, jadi hal ini sudah biasa

" aku mau ramen "

" eh? "

" aku mau RAMEN! "

detik itu boruto merasah kalau gadis ini sedang sakit jiwa, bagaimana bisa mood nya berubah -ubah dalam sekejab mata

" baiklah... ayo kita makan ramen di kedai ichiraku "

" YEAAH "

boruto benar - benar di buat pusing oleh rival 1 tim nya ini, tadi ceria, lalu marah, lalu lapar sekarang kembali senang, benar - benar mood yang sangat ekstrem

* * *

 _kedai ichiraku_

" pamaaan tauchi "

sarada menunjukan senyum kesenangan, deretan gigi nya yang rapi ia pampang kan, si empuh yang di panggil melihat 2 orang genin itu

" sarada dan boruto hoho, tumben hanya berdua? sedang kencan ya"

" mitsuki sedang misi paman "

boruto hanya memberi penjelasan bahwa mitsuki hanya misi, bukanya tauchi memberi 2 pertanyaan

" ohh, mau pesan apa? "

" di bawah pulang ya paman, 2 ramen "

" eh?! "

" baiklah aku mengerti boruto "

sarada melihat kearah boruto, apa maksudnya di bungkus, bukannya mereka mau makan disini

" kenapa sih kau ini?! tidak mau makan dengan ku?! ya sudah kau pulang saja sana! " sarada berseru

boruto hanya melirik sekali, selanjutnya ia kembali memejamkan matanya, tangannya menompang wajahnya, dahi nya berkerut, ia berpikir dengan keras, sepertinya ada yang menjanggal sedari tadi

" temani saja aku nanti ke suatu tempat "

belum sempat sarada perotes dengan permintaan boruto yang -selalu- mendadak itu, tapi melihat boruto sedari tadi murung, rasanya ia tak tega kalau sampai menjitak kepala kuning itu

* * *

sekarang boruto dan sarada sudah terduduk di atas monumen patung hokage ke 7 , mereka menyantap ramen mereka disana, sungguh bukan tempat yang strategis

" kenyaaaang "

kini boruto sudah seperti biasanya, tak berselang lama, boruto berbaring merebah kan badannya, dia merindukan ke dua Orang tuanya, padahal baru 3 hari mereka pergi, bagaimana sarada yang selalu di tinggal ayah nya, boruto tidak tau

" rasanya aku ingin menamai anak ku ramen hahahah "

kini sarada menoleh ke arah boruto, dia menujukan ekspresi aneh sambil memandang lelaki berambut kuning itu, mungkin kalau bukan sarada orang itu pasti berpikir boruto gila, tapi tidak dengan sarada, ia tau boruto seperti itu

" kau pasti bercandakan? "

" hahahahah kau menganggap itu serius uchiha? "

" cih.. tentu saja tidak uzumaki "

keadaan kembali sunyi, tenang, semua tampak jauh dari keributan kota, segala penat bagaikan sirna, lampu - lampu konoha bermain - main di bawah sana

" umur kita sudah 15 tahun sarada "

" aku tau, lalu? "

" kita adalah anak sennin "

" hn bolt "

" kita sudah remaja sekarang salad "

" betul "

" dan kita selalu bersama selama 15 tahun terakhir "

" yah begitula adanya, dari kecil yah hahah "

sarada merasa atmosfer mereka berubah, menghangat, angin bermain - main pada suhu rupanya, tadi begitu sejuk, lalu menghangat,

di tatap nya teman 1 rekan nya.. sarada selalu begitu, dia selalu memandang ke satu arah, selalu boruto, melihat sosok rekan nya itu, selalu ada kupu - kupu yang terbang di Perutnya

" sarada "

kini boruto menatap gadis kacamata itu intens, dan sarada tidak bisa memungkiri kalau pipi nya sudah memerah

" kita sangat mengenal diri kita masing - masing selama ini "

" ehm ya begitula boruto "

" sekarang tanggal 2 kan? aku selalu ingat tanggal itu "

" kenapa dengan tanggal itu "

sarada sekarang memanas, apa maksut boruto tanggal 2 hari ini, apa karna hari dimana boruto sebentar lagi menyatakan cinta nya, sebagai peringatan suatu saat nanti

" kau ini.. aku malu menyebutnya, kau pasti tau , aku malu"

" tidak, bicara yang jelas ,kau dari tadi bermain - main dengan kata - kata bolt "

' cepatlah nyatakan boruto uzumaki '

sarada sudah tidak sabar mendengar

pernyataan cinta boruto, rasanya ini adalah moment besar, beberapa saat ia mengingat kalimat dari chouchou

"aku rasa bolt suka pada mu "

memikirkan kalimat tadi saja, wajah sarada sudah memanas, sedangkan boruto dari tadi menggaruk - garuk pipinya yang bahkan tidak gatal, pipi boruto pun sudah memerah

" tanggal ini kan ... aduh bagimana ya.. tanggal ini kau datang 'tamu' kan? mangkanya kau tampak sensi sedari tadi "

" a-ap-apa? "

kini muka sarada sudah merah, apa maksutnya tanggal 2 adalah tanggal datang bulannya

" iya, tanggal ini kan, tanggal kau datang 'tamu', kata ibu ku sakit, kau pasti marah - marah dari tadi karna sakit ya? "

" BAKAAA! "

sarada mengepalkan tangannya, mengarahkan tinju nya ke arah boruto, tapi boruto dengan siaga mengelak nya, lalu menarik sarada kepelukannya

" sudah ku duga datang bulan mu berpengaruh pada mood mu "

" kenapa kau memeluku dasar bakaaa! "

" aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan tadi "

blush, kepala sarada memanas, bahkan sampai keleher, ia benar - benar malu sekaligus marah, masih dalam pelukan boruto, mereka menikmati moment ini

" tapi sarada, usia kita baru 15 tahun, kita masih genin, bersabarlah beberapa bulan lagi hingga kita menjadi chunin, dan aku janji akan menjadikan kau milik ku "

merah sudah pipi sarada, kini boruto benar - benar bermain dengan mood nya, tapi pernyataan tadi menjelaskan segalanya, boruto benar, mereka anak sennin, mereka tidak boleh memalukan nama mereka, seperti nya sarada mengerti, mereka membawa nama klan

" kalau kita menjadi kekasih sekarang, itu akan menganggu kita dalam berkonsetrasi "

" dan kau ingin kita fokus pada latihan kita kan? itu kan Maksud mu? "

" ya, kau benar, aku ingin sekali saja membuat tousan dan kaasan bangga, maka dari itu... tunggulah aku sampai jadi chunin, beberapa Bulan lagi "

" aku mengerti, aku pun begitu, beberapa bulan lagi..baiklah aku akan sabar bolt "

kini boruto melepas pelukan itu, saling berpandang intens, keduanya tampak lebih cerah sekarang

" aku akan menjadikan mu kekasih ku jika kau lulus chunin sebagai hadia hehe"

" dan aku akan memberi kan mu hadia yang lebih dari itu kepada mu "

" lebih dari itu? apa itu? "

sarada menunjukan bibirnya, ia tersenyum khas sakura, sedangkan boruto tampak tersenyum lembut, mengusap - usap pucuk kepala sarada

" aku akan menunggu "

* * *

 **4 bulan kemudian..**

tes chunin sudah selesai, beberapa tim di nyatakan lulus, sistem pemilihan pun sudah Sedikit di rubah, begitu juga tim 7, boruto, sarada dan mitsuki

" kemarilah aku ingin memberi kalian hadiah "

konohamaru memanggil ke 3 anak murid nya, boruto, sarada dan mitsuki pun berjalan menghampiri konohamaru

" tadaa! "

sebuah ikat kepala berlambang konoha, begitu bagus, dan mengkilap, walau mereka sudah punya, ini berbeda

" Wahh! ini ikat kepala yang sangat langkah sensei "

mitsuki begitu bersemangat, ia langsung mengenakan di kepala nya

" terima kasih sensei "

sarada dan boruto pun langsung mengikuti tingkah laku salah satu rekan Mereka, bahan yang di gunakan ikat kepala itu berbeda dengan ikat kepala biasanya, edisi ikat kepala ini sangat langkah

" aku bahkan sampai mengikuti 5 misi dalam 1 bulan, ikat kepala ini sungguh mahal "

" aku tidak tau sensei bisa romantis juga,pasti bibi hanabi beruntung menikah dengan mu "

pipi konohamaru memanas, bisa - bisa nya di saat seperti ini boruto menyebut nama istri nya itu

" k-kau ini , sudahla, bagaimana kalau kita rayakan dengan memakan daging? dirumah ku, ayok! "

" tidak bisa "

boruto dan sarada langsung menolak dengan serentak, sambil menunjukan cengiran khas mereka, sedangkan mitsuki dan konohamaru saling pandang dalam bingung

" kami berdua ada urusan, daa "

kini boruto dan sarada sudah tak tampak, mereka ingin menyelesaikan "urusan" mereka yang belum selesai

" jadi? kau ingin makan atau tidak? aku rasa hanabi akan senang, walau hanya kau sih "

" tidak sensei, besok saja kita makan berempat di rumah mu, salam sama hanabi sensei "

lalu konohamaru di tinggal lagi oleh mitsuki, dia bingung, kenapa murid nya tidak ada yang romantis kepadanya, tidak seperti tim yang lain

* * *

boruto dan sarada sudah duduk di atas patung hokage ke 7, mereka sama - sama diam, bingung ingin memulai dari mana

" sarada "

" hn "

" ayo pacaran! "

suara lantang dan tegas dari boruto membuat sarada cukup terkejut, dan juga pernyataan tadi, sarada bingung, apa pernyataan tadi pantas menjadi pernyataan cinta

" tidak ada bunga? "

" tidak "

" kata - kata romantis? "

" itu mengelikan sarada "

" KAU INI NIAT TIDAK SIH! "

" NIAT! "

kini jawaban boruto membuat sarada gugup, ekspresi boruto yang tampak serius, mereka saling pandang, begitu intens

" aku tidak akan melepas mu lagi, kau tak perlu menunggu lagi "

" i know "

kini jarak mereka sudah semakin tipis, bahkan nafas masing - nasing mereka dapat di rasakan, begitu bergairah dan memburu, hingga jarak yang hampir terkikis habis,

" BERHENTI SAMPAI SITU! "

" sasuke-sensei! , taousan! "

" tousan?! nanadaime hokage?! "

" sa-sasuke, boruto itu anak ku "

kini naruto sedang menenangkan rival nya itu, susanno sasuke pun muncul, naruto semakin merinding di buat sasuke

" ka-kau t-tidak akan membunuh anak ku kan? "

sasuke hanya melihat naruto sesaat, sebelum ia menjatuhkan tinju maut nya ke arah boruto, boruto dengan sigap menghindar, dan menarik sarada menjauh

" ayo sarada! kita kabur! "

boruto dan sarada telah menghilang, sedangkan sasuke hanya mengepal tangan nya dengan kesal, bisa - bisa nya muridnya mau mencium putrinya, anak rekan 1 tim nya pula, tunggu? 1 tim?

" NARUTO! "

" A-AKU TI-TIDAK TAU APA - AP-APA "

malang sekali nasip naruto hari itu, dia bahkan tidak tau kalau anaknya ada hubungan dengan uchiha kecil itu, sampai akhirnya naruto dan sasuke di sadarkan oleh shikamaru yang menunjuk ke arah jendela, tak disangka ada 2 bocah itu

kraak..

bunyi suatu retakan, sasuke dan naruto melihat sumber suara, tak beberapa lama, retakan itu semakin besar, dan merobohkan suatu permukaan , permukaan patung hokage ke 7, lama - lama patung itu hancur

" PA-PATUNG KUUUU "

terdengarlah suara pilu dari sang hokage ke seluruh penjuru desa, dan sepertinya patung hokage naruto butuh perbaikan atas tinju dasyat sang uchiha sasuke, malang sekali nasip hokage kita

 ** _-_** ** _Fin-_**

hallooooo ini fic ku yang ke 3, aku mengetik nya dalam hp lagi huhuhu sangat menyedihkan, dan kalian tau aku mengerjakan nya di malam hari saat mati lampu, menderita lah mata ku ini #Curcol

baikla, sebenarnya aku ingin membuat kelanjutannya, tapi rasanya sangat tidak bisa, karna jiwa ku adalah jiwa oneshot hahahaha, tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin #plak, Dan aku Tau Kalau aku sering melakukan kesalahan dalam penulisan, tapi itu karna pengaturan hp ku yang kadang mengetik sendiri, Nanti Kalau laptop ku sudah di perbaiki aku Akan Lebih berusaha Lagi, jadi mohon maaf Kalau lagi-lagi aku melakukan kesalahan, maaf Kalau fanfic in sangat absurd, maafkan #membungkuk, Dan juga hima mengucapkan..

Minal aidin walfaizin mohon maaf lahir dan batin

Dan doakan fanfic ku belanjut yaaaa otak ku lagi sangat encer akhir - akhir ini hahaaha doakan terus otak ku ini berkerja dengan baik hahahaa karna aku sudah memiliki ide yang gila hahahaha

baiklah review nyaaaa saya sangat menunggu loh hihi

akhir Kata seperti biasanyaaaa

-Salam Hangar Author gaje

 _himawaarii nara_


End file.
